


We understand each other

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing, Sad, Song Lyrics, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: A song from my native language. It just fits with what I saw in canon. Had this lying around for ages.





	We understand each other

**Author's Note:**

> One of my biggest inspiration sources came back with a song that really hit me and like with Horizon, this song is from Tourist LEMC. This song is something that can fit with episode 9 or Lost.
> 
> Sorry my brain won't shut up. This time however, I will translate the lyrics. Read down below.

**T'is al een half leven geleden, wat gaat het toch zo snel**

Jaune walked over to the statue. He was back at Argus to visit his older sister. But he couldn't stop going to this place.

**Al die souvenirs die we delen, ontglippen iets meer met elke tel**

The place was were Pyrrha stood. Or better said, a statue of her. The time, that year spent with her, in his mind, it became blurred.

**Zo gaat de tijd nu eenmaal**

That's how the time goes, his father said.

**Ik zou het anders willen zien, we begrijpen mekaar**

Ever since that damned night, he wanted it differently. He wanted to have Pyrrha with him. But now years later, he understood her.

**Soms adem ik in het verleden, voel ik 2 handen op enen buik**

He breathed in the past. He was the team leader but he couldn't ask for a better lieutenant.

**Zie ik ons lachen, slapen, eten, en hoe de liefde stilaan insluipt**

The past where he was around her, that year, it was a heaven. The love that Pyrrha had for him and the love that he felt her when it all came down. He cursed in his mind.

**Zo gaat de tijd nu eenmaal**

He understood her now better, especially after what he had seen there.

**We kunnen geen van beide terug, we begrijpen mekaar**

The past hadn't been unable to be changed. He couldn't go back and she was stuck there.

**Maar toch denk ik eraan**

He hated his mind for giving him those ideas. The what if scenario's.

**Is het te veel gevraagd**

He asked for too much. For way too much. He wanted to have Pyrrha next to him as she had cut him off from her. Or better said, Ozpin did.

**Ik zou er alles voor geven, nog 1 keer met u**

He would give the world for it. One more time with Pyrrha. Just one bit of time with her.

**En toch droom ik ervan**

His dreams were as bad as his mind. Those plagued him and he woke up with that missing feeling.

**Dat we samen zijn**

He had it all and he gave it up. He had the girl but he lost her.

**Ik zou er alles voor geven, nog 1 keer met u, nog 1 keer met u**

The things he would give for it. To spent one more time with her.

**Maar zo gaat dat in het leven, een wending die ge niet voorziet**

It's not how life went. Life took a very bad turn for him. One that Jaune Arc couldn't foresee and one that Pyrrha Nikos couldn't foresee.

**Een veilig gevoel afgegeven, voor iets meer kwetsbaar en fragiel**

He gave up a safe haven for the life of a Huntsman. They weren't the ones who were allowed to feel vulnerable and fragile.

**Zo gaat die strijd nu eenmaal**

The battle turned in their favor as they now finally defeated Salem. Ruby stopped her, destroying both her body and freeing Oscar from his fate. He was happy for that.

And he was more than happy to stain the blood of Cinder on his hands.

**Geen verlies zonder verdriet, we begrijpen mekaar**

There was no loss without sadness and he understood that.

**Maar toch denk ik eraan**

He thought about it.

**Is het te veel gevraagd**

It was too much to ask for.

**Ik zou er alles voor geven, nog 1 keer met u**

But he would give everything for it. One more time with Pyrrha.

**En toch droom ik ervan**

And his dreams and his mind would never shut up.

**Dat we samen zijn**

They were together-together. One glorious two minutes they were.

**Ik zou er alles voor geven, nog 1 keer met u**

He would give everything for it. One more time with her.

**En ik zou liegen als'k zeg, da'k nooit achterom kijk**

He'd be lying that if he never looked back at the past. And no one blamed him.

**Want ook al blijf ik gaan, d'er zit nog iets van u in mij**

He kept going like Pyrrha wanted but no one had the right to remove the piece of her that was in his body.

**Maar we begrij-pen mekaar, we begrij-pen mekaar**

He understood now finally. Years later. The war had stopped, they had won and he had grown twice the age she was allowed to have.

**Maar toch denk ik eraan**

Yet, his mind was always going back.

**Is het te veel gevraagd**

It was too much to ask for.

**Ik zou er alles voor geven, nog 1 keer met u**

But what he would give for it. One more time with Pyrrha.

**En toch droom ik ervan**

His dreams would never stop and frankly, he didn't want that.

**Dat we samen zijn**

He just wished that when he reached his end. He would finally be with her.

**Ik zou er alles voor geven, nog 1 keer met u, nog 1 keer met u**

She would give everything for it to spend one more time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you guys got the translated lyrics. Hope you enjoy them.
> 
> It's half a lifetime ago, times flies by so fast.
> 
> All those souvenirs we shares, they escape my mind a bit more by each second.
> 
> That's how time goes.
> 
> I want it differently, we understand each otbreathe
> 
> breath in the past, two hands on one stomach (Flemish proverb)
> 
> I see us laugh, sleep, eat and the love becomes a part of it.
> 
> That's how time goes.
> 
> Neither of us can go, we understand each other.
> 
> But I still think about.
> 
> Is too much to ask?
> 
> I would give everything for this, one time with you.
> 
> And I dream about it.
> 
> We would be together.
> 
> I would give everything for it. One time with you, just one more time with you.
> 
> But it's how live goes, a direction that you don't foresee.
> 
> Giving up your safety for something vulnerable and fragile.
> 
> That's how the battle goes.
> 
> No loss without sadness, we understand each other.
> 
> But I still think about it.
> 
> Is too much to ask for?
> 
> I would give everything for it, one time with you.
> 
> And I still dream about it.
> 
> That we would be together.
> 
> I would give everything for it, one more time with you.
> 
> And I'd be lying if I said, that I never look back.
> 
> Cause even if I keep going, a part of you is still in me.
> 
> But we understand each other, we understand each other.
> 
> But I still think about it.
> 
> Is it too much to ask for?
> 
> I would give everything for it, one more time with you.
> 
> And I still dream about it.
> 
> We would be together.
> 
> I would give everything for it. One time with you, just one more time with you.
> 
> And those are translated as well as I could. But I don't think you need it translated to understand this song. Sorry but my brain just won't shup to me.
> 
> Saluut.


End file.
